


Life sucks and then you die

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi





	1. Chapter 1

It had started out, well there were no words to describe it. He had always thought he was doing the right thingh or at least a good thingh.  
He had always thought that he was fighting the bad people in tthe world.  
But in the end he had been one of them.  
There were no possible excuses and there would never be any.  
All he could do, was try to make up for it every single day, every single hour and every single second he had left.  
Not that it would ever be enough.  
Not after what he had done.

..................

,,Why am I here?"  
A question thrown into the room, by an impatient, annoyed man, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else then here.

,,I strongly suspect that you killed somone."  
Unsurprisingly the man didn't liked to hear that, most people didn't.  
Especially not if they were guilty.

,,Interesting so who did I kill?"asked the man annoyed his brown eyes narrowing down and glaring daggers at Skulldugery.

,,We don't know his real name yet. But I can tell you that he was of average height and had black hair, blue eyes and used occasionally the name Carter."

,,I know him."admitted the man and immediately added ,,but I didn't kill him."

,,I will be the judge of that."replied Skulldugery tilting his head.

,,So what is my motive?"asked the man annoyed.

,,I fear that I do not know. Maybe you could tell me?"asked Skulldugery hopefully.

,,Well I didn't kill him, so I didn't had a motive to kill him in the first place."pointed the man out.

,,That can't be true, so far Carter seems to have no friends, but tons of enemies.  
Really from what I heard, he did deserve what he got."explained Skulldugery.

,,Welll, if he got what he deserved then why are you even investigating his murder ?"questioned the man and rolled his eyes.  
Obviously by now he had decided that this was a waste of time. ,,No one deserves to get murdered."pointer Skulldugery out, as if it was obvious.

,,You just said that he deserved to get murdered."replied the man with a frown.

,,Still.....it is about morals, you know. So tell me, just for the protocol, what is your name?"questioned Skullduggery.

,,Hopeless."cane the curt answer.

,,Ok, you know that is a strange name, do you?" With a sigh Hopless starred at the ceiling and just knew. This was going to last forever.

..............

,,Who is that?"asked the scared man, looking up from a suit he was currently making. The scars were obvious, covering his whole head. On the outside the building they just had entered was dirty, and old looking. The shop itself was clean and homely, with a nice wooden furniture. Looks can be deceiving.

,,My current Murder suspect."introduced Skulldugery him, before Hopeless could say anything.

,,You brought a Murderer to my shop?". Now the man looked definitely mad. Hopeless could understand that, if places would be reserved, he too wouldn't want a murderer in his home. But places weren't reserved and he wasn't a murderer.

,,Supspect. He said suspect."corrected Hopeless immediately.

,,That is better, but still........ well at least you aren't going to burn the shop down or are you?"asked the man, mustering Hopeless. Immediately Hopeless felt uncomfortable, he didn't liked when people looked at him. Judged him. And why the hell should he burn the shop down?

,,That was one time."muttered Skulldugery, sulking.

,,Well, you said that about investing murders and now it is your job......."

..........

,,You can't just leave him here."

,,But he has to stay somewhere."

,,He can stay in a cell, for all I care."

,,I don't want to stay in a cell."pointed Hopeless out.

,,It isn't about you, it is just....this is my shop and the last time somone staid here......let's just say we don't need to repeat it."muttered Ghastly quietly.

,,I said, it won't happen again. Didn't I?"asked Skulldugery, tilting his head. And looking his friend in the eyes, Ghastly knew something was off. Skulldugery could easily throw thus suspect in a cell, but he didn't wanted to.

,,Ok, he can stay, but do me a favor and work fast, Skull." At least that he could ask of his friend. He had no desire whatsoever to share his home with a murderer, after all.

............

Following the clues wasn't so hard in the end. But were they lead him to, that was kind of surprising. After all who would have thought that the killer was a worshipper of the faceless. All you ever heard of the church, was that they were diffrent......but kind still.

Some of them had strange ideas, but they rarely interacted in the normal magic world, so nobody really took notice if anything strange. Skulldugery had his hand halfway raised, when the door just opened. Magic he guessed, that it the wind.

,,Don't be shy, come on in." The voice was soft and warm, welcoming even. But it still didn't seemed enetrily right, after all it was now clear that Skulldugery had been expected. Innocent people didn't expected a visit from him, unless they were sensitives.

Walking trough the door Skulldugery entered a house of a man, who seemed to have way to much money and to many time to spend it. There were paintings hanging at the walls and a thick, red carpet lying on the floor.

The man who has spoken, has stunning green eyes and black hair.

The second the door closed behind Skulldugery, he begins to question the other man.  
But the answers he gets......they aren't helpful.  
They are all meant to distract him.  
He knows it.  
But he knows ti that this man isn't the killer.  
He realised the second the man started.  
Serpine is to smart, to careful to do something like that.  
He is more of a puppet master, and not enlightened of a spontaneous guy, to kill someone.  
At least without a clear plan and somehow Skulldugery has the feeling, if Serpine had killed that man, he wouldn't be here.  
Either Erpine would be gone or he would never find any clues pointing into Serpines direction.

But in the end, he does figure out who the killer is.  
After a littel more questioning, he gets up and leaves.

...............

,,Do you thingh he figured it out?"asks a familiar voice from behind and Serpine can't help it but smile.

,,You are back."mutters Serpine turning around and pressing a kiss on the others man lips.  
He missed his lover for a long time and us glad he came back.  
It was about time.

,,Of couse I am."replies the man.

,,I missed, you."ends the man and kisses Serpibe. And damn it, he missed that. Missed him. They never went public with their love and probably will never do that.

,,I still don't think this is right."voices Serpine his doubts. After all they had started out......diffrent. He always considered their movement to be peaceful, without any blood spilling and now? They killed a man, or at least they are helping covering it up. And it us just not right. Yes, he wants their gods back but not like......this. Not with killing and hurting.

,,It is just one guy."replies Vangeous and Serpine hates that argument. He loves his lover, obviously, but he hates hiw his lover seems sometimes to close his eyes and ignore the fact

,,It is one guy now, but there are going to be si much more and it is just......not right. We have to stop it now, before it gets to big to be stopped."argues Serpine firecly.

His green eyes look pleading at his lover, asking for any kind of .....acceptance understanding. Anything. But his lovers yellow eyes just stare blankly back at him.

,,Oh love, what is one man's live in comparison to bringing our gods back?"asks Vangeous. And Serpine wants to scream : everything.

He knows that one life will turn into hundreds and then if necessary it will be thousands. All people that will kill in order to bring their gods back. And he hates that thougt. ........

When Skulldugery comes back, he can't believe his eyes. Once again the shop is.......burning.

He is so dead, he thinks and prays that Hhastly maybe is away, shopping or somethingh like that. At least like that he would have time to rebuilt the shop before his friend gets back. Not that he would ever manage that, but it would feel better then nothingh.

But no, whatever Gods or God there are, they choose to ignore him. Once again. Ghastly is there fighting some mans and women and on his right is a man, Skulldugery never saw before. Skinchanger, realises Skulldugery.

But that is not the important thing right now. Without hesitation he rushes to their help, doing his best to defeat with them by his side their newly made enemies.

.........

,,I can't believe it. Every time you make enemies and every time they burn the shop down. Why can't they burn your house down.?"

,,Thanks."mutters Skulldugery.

,,No offense, intended of couse it is just..... why does it always have ti be my shop. I am not even the one investigating the murder."points Ghastly out.

,,Did you at least solve the murder?"interrupts Hopeless them. His, for now blue eyes look hopeful at Skulldugery, he probably Hope's thaf now he us no longer a suspect.

,,Yes you are free to go."replies Skulldugery. But instead Hopeless stays and looks Skulldugery straught in the eye.

,,So who is it, who killed this man?"asks Hopeless. Now, that he involved in it, he wants to know, who has killed the man.

,,I don't think you need to know."argues Skulldugery tilting his head and he looks....serious. That is new.

,,Oh, no O need to know. I need to know who killed him, after all I was a suspect once and I knew the killed man."argues Hopeless back and his blue eyes turn into a grey shade. Suddenly his eyes look like steel and Skulldugery lnows that thus man isn't going to give in.

,,Mevolent."speaks Skulldugery the name out. And he knows it isn't good. Even trough he chooses to ignore politics all the time, he knows that this isn't good. It is indeed terrible. A disaster.

....... ....

The three if them become slowly friends and by the time, it is clear that it may have started out with one murder but it us ending in a war......

They are ready, ready to attack and to defend. Ready to go on a suicide mission.

,,We are idiots."remarks Ghastly while they ride towards their destination.

,,Well, I don't think that we are on a suicide mission makes us idiots, it only makes us......suicidal I guess."points Skulldugery out.

,,I don't think you can say it us a suicidal mission, after all we don't intend to die, we will try to survive."argues Hopeless back. He doesn't looks so sure about that himself. After all they didn't hesitated when they volunteered and well......nobody else volunteered. So that was probably a bad sign.

,,So you don't think we will die?"asks Ghastly, suddenly much happier.

,,I didn't said that."replies Hopeless with a frown and adds

,, I do we think we will die."

,,How comforting."mutters Ghastly.

,,Sorry."

..............

,,A war."whispers Serpine and ge can't help it. Once again he feels so completly guilty...... It just isn't right. He never imagined.......

This shouldn't have happened. They should have never covered that murder up, they should have......

,,A holy war."pints a so familiar voice out. But it gives Serpine no comfort whatsoever. None. After all how can this be holy? How can their his want them to kill so many people, just because they don't believe, what they believe? And if their gods, whould think this right....wouldn't it then be better to not bring them back?

,,How can killing be holy?"asks Serpine, feeling defeated once again. His lover just loughs and wraps his arms around his lover.

,,Oh Serpine, everything done in the name off our gods is holy."whispers his lover in Serpines ear and kisses him softly. For a short moment Serpine considers just leaving this argument and....spending some nice couple time with his liver. But no....this us much more important.

,,And what, if someone killed thousands of innocent people just to get them back? Would you consider it still holy?"asks Serpine with a sharp edge to his tone.

,,It would be done with the right intentions at least."replies Vangeous.

,,No, it wouldn't."mutters Serpine.

But Vangeos just rolls his eyes and kisses him, ignoring his arguments.  
As if they don't reach him anymore.  
And hell, maybe his lover is right, maybe one life is nothingh compared to their gods.  
Maybe.

The only thingh Serpine really knows that he doesn't always wants the one to argue, to point out the bad thingh, instead 9f the good ones.  
He just wants to make out with his pover and nothingh more.  
Nobody can fault him for that, at least.

..........

The suicide missions have become more frequently and with time, their number has risen too.  
Until they are all now Ring in their horses towards.......

,,We are riding into your sure death."announces Larrkin, all theralic and dramatic.

,,Don't be so dramatic."tries Dexter to calm him down.

,,Really so you think, we will survive this? It is a damn fucking castle, we are going to attack."snaps Larrkin back and looks devastated.

,,You aren't going to cry, are you?"asks Saracen eying Larrkin suspiciously.

,,What is wrong with crying?"asks Larrkin ,,are you telling me that it isn't a thingh man should fo?  
Are you telling me that I am less off a man if I cry?  
Are you such a man, that you can only be a man if you don't cry?  
So if you ever cry, you aren't a man anymore?  
Is that what you are telling us Saracen?  
That you think like this?"asks Larrkin suddenly all humor out of his voice.  
His green eyes all serious.  
And nobody is sure if he really is serious for once or just acting like it.

,,Well....I didn't meant it like that.....I just...."stutters Saracen trying to defend himself.

,,This all is bullshit."interrupts Hopeless them.

All eyes turn to Hopeless.  
Along with Ghastly and Anton, he counts to the more serious ones in their littel group.

,,Crying or not crying?  
That has nothingh to do with gender.  
It is just some sexistic bullshit."states Hopeless as a matter if fact.

,,Ok, now we can go back to the real issue here?  
How are we going to survive this?"asks Larrkin, a littel panicked.

,,Just look at it as a vacation."tells Hopeless him and now all stare at him.  
Thinking he must have gone insane.

,,A vacation?"speaks Anton out, what they all think.

,,Yes, getting probably killed or tortured, that doesn't sounds so bad, if you think about it."points Hopekesd out.  
And he looks serious.  
All of them stare.  
All of them can't believe it.  
All of them think he's insane.

,,How can that be a vacation?"asks Saracen, not even trying to hide his doubt.

,,Just think about it. Either that or sanctuary politics."argues Hopeless and looks like that is the solution.

,,I see his point."agrees Anton.  
And now they all know somethingh is wrong.  
They hoped that maybe...maybe Hopekess was making a joke.  
But Anton?  
The man never jokes.  
And even now he looks dead serious.

,,Oh my god, now we all are insane."states Larrkin as a matter of fact.

,,Well if you think about it, it was just a matter of time."interjects Dexter, looking not really shocked.

,,Not all of us are insane."interferes Skulldugery and adds,,We still have Ghastly."

,,Sounds right."says Saraven and adds,,,ok from now on Ghastly makes all the decisions."

All of them, nodded in agreement.  
After all they can agree, that at least their leader has to be sane.

,,Perfect, first of all from now one, we will only cook what I like."commands Ghastly.  
Cooking.  
Always something highly discussed from them all.  
After all food is the mist important thingh.  
Every time they argue about what they are going to make and after some time they decided that they all have a say in it.  
Democratic.

,,Oh my god, the power has made you insane."notes Larrkin.  
Once again all nodded in agreement.

,,So, it looks like we all are now insane."notes Skulldugery.

..............

,,This is insane."

,,Oh love. Stop beeing all noble and stuff and just for once, look at all of its beauty."

,,beauty? We are talking about killing people!"

,,Yes, we are, but it is necessary."insisted Vangeos.

Gods, thought Serpine, with a sigh.  
He hated this.  
Hated arguing all the time.

For once he didn't argued back, he had after all not the slighetesd intention to ruin the mood.  
Better to just keep my mouth shut, thought Serpine.  
After all Vangeous knew what he thought of killing people.  
Holy war or not.

And maybe they could just concentrated on the good aspects.  
On the advantages.  
After all he won't listen to me, thought Serpine, do why even try?

.............

,,We all live. I never thought that was possible."exclaims Larrkin with all broad smile.  
Now, that the danger is over he is all happy and joyful, grinning like a madman.

Dexter grins back, Saracen smiles a littel amused and most of the other dead man just ignore it.  
Only Anton and Hopeless look like they are ready to murder Larrkin, if he isn't going to shut up soon.

,,Oh come on, smile."tries Larrkin to cheer Anton and Hopeless up, after noticing their sour expressions.

,,I think I pass."mutters Hopeless dryly.

,,I think I'll pass too, then."agress Anton.

,,Oh, no you can't.  
I mean, we live.  
That's a miracle and should be treated thus. We all should be grateful, smile and live our life ti the fullest, so we have no regrets."exclaims Larrkin.

,,You know this is just one mission of many?"asks Hopeless sucpious, with narrowed brown eyes.

,,I know, but that we will be dead so soon, just means we have to be goad for the short time we have left."gives Larrkin back.

,,Well then, I guess I'll spent what littel time I have left as far away from you as possible."mutters Shudder and looks like he thinks Larrkin is insane.  
He is probably right.

,,Are you saying it is no fun ti be around me?"asks Larrkin and looks hurt.

,,Not good Anton."remarks Hopeless.

,,Well then help je!"snaps Shudder at him.

,,Oh no, I am not really good with drama queens."replies Hopeless all apologetic.

Shudder just glares daggers at him and looks around, searching for Larrkin.  
It doesn't takes him long to find the littel ginger, riding next to Dexter.  
Looking as if he is sulking.

With a sigh Shudder moves toward the man.  
This can't end good, is all Shudder can think.

,,Well......"begins Shudder.  
And he doesn't really knows what to say, he doesn't often has to apologise or cheer someone up.  
Ir maybe he has too, but he doesn't.  
Either way he has no experience with this.

,,I just wanted to..... it isn't your fault.  
I am just .......grumpy and that's the way I want to live my life, with only a few days left?"  
It's more of a question but Larrkin looms like he buys it.

,,And I would like to spent these last days with you."Anton says it almost not audible.  
Larrkin still hears it trough and immediately smiles.

,,That's done then."mutters Anton and rides away again.  
Larrkin follows him, like a love struck fool.

,,Oh my that's going to be fun."notes Saracen.

,,Do you think that's how thinghs will be from now on?"asks Dexter wearily.

,,Must be."replies Hopeless.

,,Really?"asks Dexter a hint of doubt in his voice.

,,Of couse. Larrkin is a man in love, who can fault him for wanting to be bear his beloved?"asks Hopeless.

Slowly silence settles, making all of them uncomfortable.  
Because what remains unsaid, is that not one of them has a beloved one out there.  
Or they wouldn't be here.

................

There are so many dead.  
And the war has barely started, Serpine knows that.  
But it is the first time, he sees a true and real battle field.....that they have lost.

Where once was a camp from them, are now only the remains of said camp.  
The tents aren't standing anymore, all burnt down.  
The people who were ones believer are now either corpses or on the way becoming one.  
Only few have survived and if Serpine has heard they are only because they had the luck to be on watch and to be good runners.

To see this.. ...it makes him realise that there is no going back anymore.  
After all this is truly cowardly move, done by only a few mans from the enemy.  
Thre side is going to want revenge.  
Their enemy will think this success means that they can win.

But they won't, thinks Serpine.  
After all they have the favor of their gods on their side and one day they will have their gods in person on their side.

Still he can't help, but think that this all kinds of wrong.  
But he brushes all of his doubts aside.  
This is not the time.  
This is war.  
And they will have to revenge ever single dead man and woman.

And the thought actually fills him with anger, with hate and he begins to understand Vangeous.  
After all they do fight for the right thingh here and they gave always dine so.  
But all the time, the normal soccer society just looked down at them, despised them.  
Maybe it is time to hit back.

It still brakes his heart trough.

...............

,,We will need eight beds, how many rooms would that be?"asks Skulldugery, straightforward as ever.

,,Two. Unless you each want a single...?"asks the woman at the reception.

,,No, two rooms will do."replies Skulldugery quickly.  
Not that they would each mind a single room, they just don't have the money for it.

As soon as they have the keys the move to their rooms.

,,The big question is now, who will bunk with whom?"asks Erskine with a bright smile.

,,I take Shudder."says Larrkin without any hesitation and makes doe eyes in Antons direction.  
The gistmaster just looks back in utter confusion.  
All of the other dead man exchange quick glances, after all they all bet on the amount of time, Anton needs to figure it out.  
All except Ghastly and Hopeless of couse.

,,Well then I will accompany Shudder and Larrkin I think."announces Hopeless.

,,Great I will do that too."says Erskine swiftly.

,,So we are the ones that no one else wants to be in the same room with?"asks Saracen sulking.

,,Well I would have expressed it better......but all in all? Your right."tells him Larrkinband looks at him sadly before he goes in his room.

.............

The two generals.  
Not that bad.  
It actually does sound pretty good, if Serpine has to be honest with himself.

,,Nice to be a general, isn't it?"asks Vangeous as if he knows his lovers thoughts.

,,Yes, it is."admits Serpine.  
Because it is.  
But still........  
it tastes bitter too.  
After all he is know ofically in charge of making plans and strategies to kill es much people of the enemy as possible.  
He hates that thought.  
But he likes the possibility to serve his gods.

..............

,,And then I told her..... "

,,Can't you shut up?"asks Ghastly annoyed and clearly tired.

,,Well, I didn't told her that....."mutters Saracen.

,,Don't let Ghastly get to you, so what did you told her?"asks Erskine.

Ghastly sighs and closes his eyes shortly.  
Before he opened them again and watched his friends, after all he is under no illusions that he will bet any sleep as long as they are talking.

It is mainly Saracen and Erskine taking about all the.......woman they slept with.  
Ghastly doesn't get why they do it, he personally think it is gross and kind of sexistic.  
After all the way they talk about these woman.....  
But he just hasn't the energy to tell them that, not right now.  
Not while he is this tired.  
Maybe later.

,,Why are you even here?"asks Skulldugery out of the blue ,,After all you wanted to be with the others."points Skulldugery out.  
Maybe hoping that Erskine will remeber that, get up and leave them the hell alone.

,,I did, but only because Anyon and Hopeless look so amazing shirtless....."replies Erskine with a smirk.

,,Wow....I always thought you were straight."announces Dexter looking really suprise.

,,I don't look at the gender."replied Erkine all gracefully and noble.

,,No you always try to figure out how cute they are and then you try to figure out, if they are still in your league......"mutters Saracen absent minded.

,,Well your not better."snaps Erskine.

,,Of couse I am. I always ask them out, regardless of their looks."shoots Saraven back.

,,You ask them too, regardless of whether they are married or not."points Erskine out.

,,Are you really arguing about that?"asks Ghadtly utterly confused.  
He always thought of this stuff as not his problem or business.

,,Well we could argue about somethingh else if you want."offers Erskine.

,,Yeah, I already have a new theme.  
Hopeless? Hot?"asks Saracen raising an eyebrow.

,,Have you ever see him without a shirt?"asked Erskine back and suddenly his golden eyes became dreamy.

,,Not really."replies Saracen and adds ,,and I don't really plan to, I don't think he is my type, if you get what I am talking about........"

,,Oh we all get that."agrees Erskine with a beaming smile that turns in a grin.  
Then he winks at Dexter, who looks utterly confused.

,,I don't know what you are taking about."mutters Saracen, blushing slowly.  
For a short moment he looks at Dexter and looks relieved, when he finds nothingh but confusion there.  
,,We should concentrate more on Skulldugery and his wife, there must be some romance going on."tries Saracen to distract them all.

,,Wait! Wife, when? How? Why?"asks Dexter utterly confused.

,,Haven't you heard? While we were fighting and on missions, Skulldugery was lying wounded in the hospital and fall in love...?"asks Saracen.

,,Never heard of that...."mutters Dexter slighlty insulted.

,,Well, I will get Hopeles, he was there and sure as hell will be able to explain it."points Erskine out and gets up.

,,Wait Hopeless was there too?"asks Dexter, now feeling really left out.

,,Indeed he was even my best man."annluces Skulldugery and tilts his head.

Before Dexter can ask anything else a tried and annoyed looking Hopeless storms in.  
Behind him larrkin and Erskine enter the room.  
Erskine with a more neutral expression and Larrkin with a mischievous grin.

,,Let's get this over."mutters Hopeless and swiftly sits down on the floor.  
The skinchanger doesn't look happy, probably because Erskine woke him up.  
Larrkin sits next to him, smiling all over his face, looking insanely happy.

,,Why were you Skulldugerys best man?"asks Dexter grumpily.

,,Because I was there. Don't you remember? I was out, after had a run in with thses Vampires....."explains Hopeless tiredly.

,,So back to the important questions.....  
What did her dress looked like?  
Was there a night bachelor party?  
If not we have to throw one......  
Were there any flowers?  
Which suit was Skulldugery was wearing?"asks Larrkin and then he asks even more.  
Hopeless doesn't even pretend to be listening and just gets up and back to his room.  
A wise decision, because Larrkin rambles on fir solid then minutes after that and that all without ever getting tired if it.

.................

,,Did you ever thought about making it permanent?"asks Serpine.  
Now, that they are surrounded by soldiers, he us so much more aware of how short his life probably is going to be.  
And he wants to make what he can to make sure he doesn't waste the little time he has left.  
And after a while he realised there is only one more thingh he really would like to do.....

,,What are you talking about?"asks Vangeous looking a littel confused.  
Serpine sighs and rolls around l, until he is facing his lover.  
They both are laying in bed and it is early morning.  
Normally a hlgreat time, at least in Serpines opnion, Vamgeous isn't so much if a morning person.

,,I am thinkg about asking you to marry me."announces Serpine and suddenly feels so much free.  
It would be so great to finally be able to say that Vangeous is his husband.

,,I don't think that is so good....."mutters Vangeoes and slowly exhaled, looking really uncomfortable and it makes Serpines heart clench with fear.

,,What?"asks Serpine, his voice faint and weak.

,,I don think we should marry........it is just we are at war, hon and honestly? I just......I can't."apologies Vangeous and fir once he looks more human then anything else. Normally he appears strong, calm, unshakable, but now? He looks shaken, shattered even ......

,,We are done."realises Serpine. It hurts. But he knows it is true, his wish for marriage was one last attempt to make the two if them stay together. And it failed....... Obviously. And it failed because..... They are so diffrent. Serpine still can't life with all thses dead and he can't help it. Still. But maybe one day..... he will be as cold as Vangeoes... He just doesn't know if that's a good thingh or not.

...............

His mouth suddenly feels dry and ge swallows. It is one of the rare moments he dies feel fear. Not because what is coming next is so deadly (at least it shouldn't ). But because it matters so much..... He had never been married and none of his friends had or are. For him it is foreign land, terra incognito, but maybe that just makes it better. Because it is her.

,,I missed you."greets she him, smiling faintly. Her eyes a bright green and beaming at him.

,,I missed you too."replies Skulldugery and she grins and kisses him. They both look each other in the eye and it is all Skulldugery could ever had wished for. There is acceptance, understanding, passion, patience and love.

After all she is a soldier like him, a warrior. She gets him. And he gets her. Now, they are even together, ge never thought that possibly, but here they are....... And he loves it. And from the way she looks at him, she does too.

,,So what are we going to do?"asks Skullduggery lightly and Alare looks amused at him. Amare bis wie. He still can't believe it.

,,I wanted to tell you somethingh. It is kind of important."adds Amare and exhales slowly, then she sits down. Immediately Skulldugery sits next to her.

,,Well, what is it?"asks Skulldugery and his hearts beat faster.

A murder maybe?

A spy in their own ranks?

An attack?

Or maybe somethingh good?

Maybe she wants to find a littel place to settle down in, bow that they are married?

Or maybe she wants him that she wants to throw some kind of wedding party?

Maybe ste wants to meet his friends?

,,I am pregnant."announces Amare and smiles faintly.

,,That's great."replies Skulldugery, but for a second his smile falters. It is only a second, but she notices. She always does.

,,What is it? And don't tell me it is nothingh."dares Amare him, narrowing her eyes and looking at him.

,,It is just....I know you won't like it. But shouldn't you stopp beeing a soldier? Just until the baby is born? So it is safe?"asks Skulldugery. And he knows she won't like it. But he's right isn't he?

After all she should be somewhere safe until the baby is born..... . ........and maybe after that too, after all somone will have to look after the child.

,,So I will just stopp, because it is to dangerous?"asks Amare, her eyes looking at him in a way..... ......that makes clear he is in trouble.

,,Yes."replies Skulldugery, his voice and his is steady.

,,And what will you do?" That question throws him off, he didn't thought he would get this easily away.... But she changed the theme and ge is ok, with that.

,,I will do my missions."

,,Your very dangerous suicide missions?"

,,Yes."

,,So let me summarise. I will stay here, until the baby is born, what will be in......nine months. You there while, the father, will go on your missions if nothingh happened."

,,Yes."confirms Skulldugery.

,,That won't happen."tells Amare him. There is no question in her voice, she is only informing him.

,,Why?"asks Skulldugery.

,,Because you are the father! If you can continue going on missions, so can I."snaps Amare.

,,But you are pregnant."exclaims Skulldugery.

,,But it is your baby too."snaps Amare. ,,And just because I am a woman, that doesn't mean I am going to stay home!"

,,I am not saying you have to."shoots Skulldugery back.

,,That are almost your exact words! You and I both are having this baby, not just me! Just admit it, if one of your friends was going to be a father, nobody would object if he would still go on missions. But if it was a woman, you wouldn't let her."snapped Amare.

,,Amare......"

,,No don't try to tell me I am wrong. Think about it. If you don't agree......I can raise this child alone, don't worry." Then she gets up and leaves.

...................

,,I am not a sexist."

,,We get that."assures Erskine him. ,,Yes, we all believe that."agreed Saracen.

,,Speak for yourself."objects Hopeless immediately.

,,What?"asks Skulldugery.

,,Amare is right. Why should she stay home and you not? If you can go on missions, so can she."declares Hopeless and doesn't look like he will argue that. ............... Vangeous is right. The nonbeliebers will have to die, in order to bring their gods back.

Slowly Serpine begins to understand the necessity of that.  
He still doesn't likes it.

.............

On their next mission, Skulldugery is completely distracted, not even trying to pretend he is listening.

,,Should we try to cheer him up?"ask larrkin the rest of the dead men.

,,What do you have in mind?"asks Anton suspicious, but also a littel hopefully. After all that could be his chance to get rid of Larrkin for a littel while.

,,I thoight we could throw him a bachelor party."announces Larrkin.

,,Sure."agrees Anton eagerly.  
After a few days of Larrkin always looking at him and flowing him around, he is desperate.

................

,,I don't think that is how a bachelor party should ho."mutters Saracen unstatiesfied.

There is a littel beer, there is some food and there is nothingh and no one else.

,,Why not?"asks Dexter.

,,Shouldn't be there other people? And more alcohol? Lots more alcohol?"asks Saracen.

,,As the best man I say no."declares Hopeless, obviously enjoying being in charge.

,,You shouldn't be in charge, you are only the best men, because you were available.  
Ghastly should be in charge."argues Saracen.

,,I highly doubt that Ghastly would change much."points Hopeless with a grin out.

,,Can we just start?"asks Anton loooking uncomfortable over, from where he is sitting.  
Larrkin us sitting next to him, looking at Anton with a love struck expression.

.............

,,I don't need distraction."mutters Skulldugery, Ghastly just ignored him and drags him towards the room.  
Normally this is where a bar would be, but somehow Hopeless managed to throw everyone out and claim the room for the bachelor party.

,,What is this?"asked Skulldugery confused.

,,Your bachelor party."announces Larrkin with a big smile ,,happy end of your bachelor beeing and welcome in your marriage."

,,Thanks?"

,,Sit down."orders Saracen and points at a chair, one chair, who is part of a chair circle.

,,You all, please sit down."orders Saracen and they do.

,,What are we even going to do?"asks Larrkin with an excited grin.

,,Truth or dare."proposes Saracen with a littel grin.

,,Isn't that a game for children?"asked Anton annoyed.

,,It isn't."protested Saracen immediatlt ,,It is a very mature game!"

,,Sure."replied Antin dryly.

,,If you don't want to play truth and dare, we can also play strip poker or something like that."pointed Saracen out. Instantly Larrkin grinned broadly and looked like he was going to say somethingh.

,,Sure."agreed Anton hurried.

,,Ok, then let's start. I think Skulldugery should begin."announced Saracen and looked at Skulldugery, who sighed.

,,Fine, I dare you, Saracen to go and get me one of thses beers."

,,That isn't what I had in mind."muttered Saracen, but got up nonetheless and brought a beer back.

,,Fine, then I'm next. Dear Dexter.......rate all of us according to our attractiveness."

,,And once again, you are beeing completly shallow."muttered Dexter and the added ,,First let's say Hopeless, the Erskine."

,,I always knew you found me attractive."interrupted Erskine with a grin.

,,Then Anton, Ghastly, Larrkin, Skulldugery and well you ....."

,,Why do I get the last place?"asked Saracen sulikngly.

,,Because well......hiw fo I say that kindly, we look better Saracen, just face it."replied Erskine with a grin.

Saracen didn't looked as if he liked that answer.

,,Ok, now it is my time......Larrkin I would say you get a truth. What about Anton do you find so attractive exactly?"asked Dexter with a grin.

,,Well, of couse he just looks good without a shirt....."

,,When dudypu rver see me shirtless?"asked Anton and looked at Larrkin with suspicion on his eyes.

,,Oh honey, I just know."answered Larrkin and then went on,, and then there us his dark hair and thses dark beautiful eyes....."  
And Karrkin went on and in like this, with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
Anton looked a littel freaked out and pleased with himself at the same time.  
There was even a littel understanding in his eyes, maybe for once he finally understood how much Larrkin really liked him.

Skulldugery took that as a sign to leave.  
He really appreciated that his friends tried to cheer him up but there was a certain amount of ridiculousness he could bear and this was definitely to much of it.

He could still hear them, especially Larrkin going on and on about how good looking Anton was.  
They would make a great couple, Skulldugery knew it and hoped they both would realise it soon too.

While he sat down and thought about them, he couldn't help it, but wonder if he and Amare would make it.  
If this was just a fight or the beginning of the end.

,,Don't worry so much."told him a soft, familar voice.  
Seconds later Hopeless sat next to him, looking carefully at him, as if he was considering sonethingh.  
For once his appearance hadn't changed in the last few days and he had the same green eyes and brown hair.

,,How can I not? I will be a father soon!"exclaimed Skulldugery.

,,Ok, I get that, I don't really know what it is like....but I get it."muttered Hopeless and added then ,,But you still can't tell her what to do Skull.  
She is your wife, a human being not a dog that you can order around."

,,She is probably still mad, isn't she?"asked Skulldugery with a sigh.

,,You can bet she is, but Skull.....this is what marriage about is fighting and then understanding each other, giving in.  
You have to trust her and yourself, that you will make it.  
And that is good that way, you are growing like this l, you know?  
That is somethingh Saracen will never achieve with all his flings."pointed Hopeless put and smiled weakly.

,,Good spech."congratulated Skulldugery ,,Ypu hit all the important points here in it. Trust, giving in, compromises.  
You have made your point and I will try to work it our with her.  
But you can go back in, you know?  
I am sure it is more fun in there and I understand, if you don't want to saty."

,,Are you kidding me?"asked Hopeless ,,Larrkin made me kiss Erskine, if I go back in we will make out soon, because he wants us too."muttered Hopeless.

,,Yes, I can see that. Larrkin can be quiet persuasive."agreed Skulldugery.

,,Yeah and I think he is frustrated, because Anton still doesn't get it, that he is flirting with him all the time."

,,Maybe you are too."gave him Skulldugery a littel hint, waiting for his reaction.

,,I know that Erskine is flirting with me."assured Hopeless him calmly.

,,So what is holding you back? Why aren't you entering this while relationship when it is according to your littel speech so good!"asked Skulldugery tilting his head.

,,There is nothingh holding me back.....I just don't know what to do......"muttered Hopeless, blushing slightly.

,,Oh god and you are giving me relationship advice and I took it? Dear god, may help me, I am so screwed."exclaimed Skulldugery.

,,Don't be so dramatic, my advice is fine."muttered Hopeless.

,,Well good, then take my advice in return.  
When he flits with you, just ......flirt back."

,,You really think it will work?"

,,That ,my dear friend is the basic of relationships."muttered Skulldugery seaking his head in amusement.

,,Well I will certainly try it out."replied Hopeless.

.................

In the last month Serpine had somehow grown......colder, slowly he saw no reason to even try to argue against killing their enemy.  
After all it was their enemy.  
Slowly he truly began to understand the words Vangeous said and it was just so much easier.......  
Yes sure he could always argue against killing more people......  
........but in the end it didn't really mattered and it was just so much easier to go with the flow.  
So much easier for his relationship with Vangeous too.

,,What are you thinking about love?"asked Vangeous, sounding half asleep.  
No wonder it was in the middle of the night.

,,About killing."replied Serpine carefully.  
For the last days, hell weeks, it had been a constant argument.  
Like a wall between them, separting them and slowly getting higher with every time they argued.

,,Not that again, is it?"asked Vangeus, sounding annoyed and frustrated.

For a second Serpine wanted to argue back, even if only because the tone of his lover annoyed him.  
It was that tone he knew all to well.  
That was the voice that his lover used every time he considered one of their arguments unreasonable and a general waste of time.

,,No.:"replied Serpine curtly and added ,,Go back to sleep. I need time to think"

For a short moment it seemed as if Vangeous wanted to reply somethingh, but after a short while his liver just sighed and turned around.

And that was his Serpine came to sit there in the middle of the night asking himself once again if this was the life he really wanted.  
And if it was to late to turn around.

..............

They came back again successfully.

,,I am sorry."

,,Good. So you understand now?"asked Amare.

,,I do."replied Skulldugery and kissed her with a smile.  
And Hipeless must be right, because this was wonderfull and he hoped that every argument would end like this.

,,Then we ought to plan for the future."

,,What did you had in mind?"asked Skulldugery.

,,A littel house were we can raise our kid."answered Amare with a smile.

,,That sounds great."and then she kissed him and it was pure joy.  
And one day they would have a child.  
A frightening Idea, Skulldugery had to wait, but suddenly it didn't seemed so bad anymore.  
After all it would be her child and his, their child.  
And they would raise her or him and ut would be perfect.  
The longer he thought about it, the more excited he got.  
A littel child, a child they would raise, teach, love with and sometimes scold.  
A littel human beeing curious and yes sometimes furious.

He couldn't help but wonder what the child would look like, would it gave Amares soulful eyes, her soft hair our would it be his eyes and hair.  
What face features would it have?  
Which careter?  
He couldn't wait to find out.  
Couldn't wait to make all thses memories, with their child.

,,I can't wait."whispered Skulldugery.

,,Me neither."replied Amare and kissed him again.

............

,,So when is the child going to come, any idea?"asked Larrkin with a smile.

,,probably in a month ,but we have no idea what the exact date will be."answered Skulldugery grinning.  
The last few missions, he had done nothingh but that.  
Always grinning like a madman, even when they were about to die (Which happend way to often to all of their liking).  
Sometimes it was hard to be around, but well....he was going to be a father, so they could understand.  
It was a big deal.

,,So who is going to be the godfather?"asked Larrkin, still smiling.

And suddenly ever dead man stopped talking and started listening.

,,We haven't thought about that yet."admitted Skulldugery.

,,Well, surely it is one of us."thought Saracen out loud.

,,You do know that the purpose of a godfather is to take care of the child, if the parents die?"asked Anton suspiciously.

,,I do, why?"asked Saracen back.

,,Well, you just don't strike me as a man who wants children."replied Anton with a shrugg.

,,Of cousteau I want children."replied Saracen ,,I feel insulted that you think I don't.  
Ok, I am not a man to be long around.....but that doesn't mean I don't want a child."

,,I am certain you have done children already, but as far as I know you didn't raise any."pointed Anton out.

,,What are you talking about?"asked Saracen.

,,You now how babies are made don't you?"asked Anton back.

,,Of course I do."replied Saracen and furrowed his brow and thought. ,,Oh, now I get it.  
But don't you think they would gave told he, if they were expecting a children from me?"

,,I doubt that you stick around long enough that it is possible for them to tell you."pointed Anton out.

,,Yeah, your probably right about that."agreed Saracen.

,,So Saracen already has children, I don't.  
Why can't I be your Godfather?"asked Larrkin and looked at Skulldugery pleading.

,,Well if anyone gets to be the godfather, it should be he."interfered Dexter.

,,Why you?"asked Larrkin.

,,I love children and I am relative responsible."pointed Dexter out.

,,Thst isn't true, you can be terrible irresponsible."interfered Ghastly.

,,Ok so what is your option then?"asked Larrkin ,,me or Dexter."

,,None of you.  
It should be me, I am Skulldugery oldest friend."pointed Ghastly out.

,,And I was his best man."threw Hopeless in.

,,Ok, if Hopeless wants to be godfather then so want I."announced Erskine.

,,And why do you want to be godfather, we all have our reason, wat is your reason?"asked Anton.

,,Didn't you just listen?"

,,That is no real reason."replied Anton.

,,As if you would know the difference."snapped Erskine back.

Anton narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say somethingh insulting back.

,,Calm down, let us just hear what Skulldugery has to say, agree all he and Amare will decide."interfered Hopeless and suddenly they all went quiet again.

,,Well I guess there is only one solution."announced Skulldugery.

,,So what is it?"ashes Larrkin impatient.

,,Isn't it obvious, you all are going to be godfathers."

...............

Making plans and strategies had become a routine for him, giving orders to.  
Going to the front and fight himself?  
That wasn't so much his job anymore, but it happend still quite frequently.  
To show our people that we risk our lives too, had Mevolent once explained to him.  
Something Serpine considered a lie most if the time after all compared to the normal soldier his life wasn't much in danger.  
Usually.

At the time he did his fair share of killing and over time it got....easier.  
Not that he could really take joy from it, .......yet.  
But he started to get used of it and there was somethingh about that ...fascinated him.

Especially the murders that need a littel more finesse.  
The kills that weren't so easy, the ones that you had to think over, trying to plan so that the plan was flexible and yet simple.

,,You look quiet pleased."noticed his lover with a smirk.

,,I am."replied Serpine and kissed him.

And for once there was no tension between them.  
With a sigh Serpine tried to capture the moment.  
But like all moments it was long gone.

.............

The birth was.........painfully.  
There was no other way for it and dangerous too.  
It wasn't easy and not in the slightest short.  
Yes, it was the wonder of life.......but that didn't made it hurt any less.

But when she finally held her littel daughter in her arms, it all seemed to fade away.

,,Our littel daughter."muttered Skulldugery.

,,She is perfect."noticed Amare.

,,She is."agreed Skulldugery and then ,,How should we name her?"

For a moment there was only silence, that had thought of almost everything, a groom for the child, as soon as it was old enough, a littel crib.  
But a name?  
They forgot to choose one.

,,Pax."replied Amare after a littel thougt.

,,Pax, tes that does sounds good."muttered Skulldugery qnd looked at the littel baby.  
Their baby.  
His and hers.  
He still couldn't believe it.  
This must he fate,destiny, somethingh.  
Because he couldn't help but fall in love with her the moment he looked in her big eyes.  
There was no hesitation, no thinking about it, after all she was their baby.  
His littel daughter.  
He knew even then, that this was unique.  
Perfect.

.................

,,Do you think we can see ho see them now?"asked Larrkin impatiently.

,,I don't know I think we have to find."replied Erskine impatiently.

,,Good idea."agreed Dexter already getting up.

Only seconds later all of the dead man burst trough the door into the littel room.

A lot of ,,cute" and ,,She is so thiny." followed by ,,,Ahhhs" and , oohhs" and general noises that assured the parents that their baby, was indeed cute.

,,Well welcomed in the room Hopeless and all thses other man I don't know."welcomed Amare them dryly.

,,Well I am Ghadtly."announced Ghastly and then pointed one after one at the other mans, while saying there names ,,These are Dexter, Larrkin, Erskine, Anton and Saracen."

,,Well since I am the only one you really know can I held her for a littel while?"asked Hopeless smiling hopefully.

,,Yes, but careful."replied Amare and gave him slowly their baby girl.

,,She us so cute."muttered Hopeless once again.

,,She is."agreed her father, smiling softly.

..............

Hopeless and Erskine made their way from the hospital to the hotel almost 8n the moring.  
All the other dead man (Skulldugery excluded) had been long gone.  
But Hopeless had wanted to stay and be with the littel girl, hold her and carry her around.  
And her parents had been even glad, when Hopeless offered to watch the littel girl fir an hour, so they could have a littel break.  
And Erskine?  
He hadn't staid for the child.  
Not that he didn't though ther cute, because she sure as hell was.  
But that wasn't a reason to stay for hours.  
No, he stayed for the guy.  
And Hopelkes chose to stay for a long time.  
Sometimes Erskine thought, it would be just so much easier to not have a rush on his friend, to be just friends.  
But he couldn't help it, every time he saw Hopeless again.  
Saw him smile for once, or holding the baby looking stunned.  
He just couldn't help it.

,,Do you want to go on a drink?"asked Erskkine shyly, trying to get at least one thingh out of it.  
At least it had been his original plan.  
Waiting until Hopeless was finished with adoring the baby and would want to go back.  
Hiw could he possibly have know that it would take Hopelles so long to adore that baby?

,,Not really I am tired."excused Hopeless himself.  
For a second Erskime was angry at Hopelles.  
After all it was Hopeless fault for staying there all the time.  
But then Hopeless hadn't know tha Erskine was only staying for him.  
So Erskine couldn't really fault his friends for that still....

,,Sure, we could just go for a short drink, spent a littel time to ourselves, relax after all that......baby adoring.  
We just never get any time only we two and I thoughtwe could talk"tried Erskine.  
Hell he didn't even knew why he still bothered with asking.  
After all Hopeless seemed to ignore all of his attempts to flirt.

,,Ok, where do you want to ho?"asked Hopeless and Erskine couldn't believe his ears.  
Hopeless was agreeing to hon on a date with him!  
Well technically not a dare....more a drink with a friends still......it was a start.

,,That bar. I don't know the name, but I think it is still opened."said Erskine.

And so they went and hell it was awkward.  
Maybe the most awkward dare Erskine had ever been too.  
They talked and that was fine, not perfect but they avoided the heavy, uncomfortable silence that settles when you just don't know what to say anymore.

But still it was awkward, at least that is how Erskine experienced it.  
But then he hoped that this would be a dare or could turn into one.

And after a while the uncomfortable silence came.  
Slowly they began to run out of themes and then just.....stood there.

,,Maybe we should go back?"asked Hopeless looking over at Erskine.

,,Maybe before we get too drunk."agreed Erskine, looking down at his drink.  
It was still half full, but it wasn't his first, so they probably should stopp.

,,Sure."replied Hopeless and paid, before they left.

Damn it, thought Erskine while they walked trough the streets.  
Yes that had been a good evening, but it hadn't been a date and that was what Erskine had wanted.  
Maybe he just had to be a littel more patient.  
Again.  
Damn it.

Slowly they made their way to the hotel and then trough it, until they stood before their rooms.  
And Erskine just thought, thinkh of somethingh good to say, maybe a joke, or try to get a real date with him this time.

,,Well here we are."muttered Erskine, still not sure what to say.  
But he had to say somethingh and it could have been worse........

,,Yes here we are....."agreed Hopeless looking at him, looking too like he didn't knew what to do.

,,So that was good....maybe we should do that again?"asked Erskine awkwardly.  
Not a real date, but better then nothingh.

,,Yes, maybe....."and then Hopeless leaned slowly in and.....kissed Erskine.

It probably wasn't the best kiss Erskine ever had, but the kiss he most wanted.  
When Erskine didn't moved Hopelees slowly backed away.

,,Sorry I just thought..... "mumbled Hopelles, blushing faintly and looking as if he wished that nothingh had ever happened.  
But Erskine wasn't going to let this kiss just be a one time thingh.

,,No, you thought right, I was just..... suprised."explained Erkine and this time he kissed Hopeless.  
Finally.

,,Oh ok then...."muttered Hopeless and with that they were back to awkward.

,,I will take you to dinner tomorrow."announced Erskine then.

,,Huh?"

,,Dinner, you and me. A date."explained Erskine.

,,Sounds good."  
And with that they went to their rooms and Erskine smiled.  
He had kissed Hopeless and ge got a date with him.  
It was definitely going up with him.

..............

The diablerie was many thinghs.  
Effective and efficient.  
Swift and silent, if required.  
Clever and good in improvising.  
But by all means they weren't easy.

China was insufferable arrogant Jaron Gallow was....looking at her like a lost puppy and that alone made Serpine want to slap him.  
Couldn't the man see that Chna would never be with him, that she rather would chose having many affairs with many man and maybe woman than stay with only one?  
Apart from that Jaron Gallow and Chnia?  
Not gonna happen?  
Then there was Rose, she was manageable, but she gave him the creeps.  
And their was Krav, he didn't even knew what to think of him.

,,I don't think this is a good plan."announced China.

,,Well I think so and so does Mevolent, so just accept it."snapped Serpine back, barely keeping his anger in.

,,Well I think I have a better plan."replied China calmy.

,,Does it involves running like your brother did?"asked Serpine back.  
He knew it was a low blow, but he couldn't help it, China just hot on his nerves like no one else.

,,He didn't run."replied China icy ,,He may be a traitor but he didn't run. He just stood up for, for what he believes in."

And with that until the end of the meeting the mood in the room was frosty.  
At least for once it was a shirt meeting.

,,You shouldn't make China an enemy of yours."whispered his lover in Serpines ear.

,,Probably not."agreed Seroine with a thinly smile ,,But then how can I resist? She is just so easy to anger."

,,Tey better to resist, you can only anger her for so long, before she will react accordingly."pointed Vangeous out

,,Don't worry I will try."replied Serpine and added ,,Dp you want to ho to bed?"

,,It is still only afternoon surely you can't. ......."began Vangeous before he stopped himself ,,Sure."he muttered.

.............

,,Pax has finally made her fist crawling attempts."announced Skulldugery proudly as soon as they were on their horses once again riding to what could be their death.

,,Congratulations Skully."said they all in unison.

,,And I think yesterday, she made her fist attempt at rolling her eyes."annoyced Skulldugery then.

,,Congratulations on that too."replied they all once again in unison.

It was funny watching there friend become a father.  
And it was fantastic to, to watch him taking soo much joy in raising his child.

,,When do you think she will start yo walk?"asked Hopelkes, trying to distract Skulldugery from boasting about all the things Oax could do.  
Which according to Skulldugery were a lot.  
Her first thingh had been blinking.  
According to Skulldugery a really hard thingh to learn.

,,Well she is so littel and she is only by crawling now......"  
And then Skulldugery just didn't stopped talking anymore.

..............

Now, after so many times of perfect, Serpine felt at ease with killing.  
It still wasn't his favourite thingh to do, but he could do it and he did quite frequently.  
Plus it did helped with his relationship.  
It just seemed, as if since they were now on the sake pale with it, they could live so much better together.

.........

,,Oax some her first word today."announced Skulldugery one again.

,,So what was it!"asked Larrkin immediately.

,,Spoon."replied Skulldugery ,,I am nit really sure why trough."

,,Maybe because she is already prioritising."muttered Hopeless ,,food us after all very important."

,,You are only saying this because you are hungry."pointed Erskine out.

,,Can you blame me?"asked Hopeless.

,,Not really, if I have to be honest, I even agree with you."replied Erskine. ,,You only agree with him, because you two are dating."pointed Larrkin out. ,,Wait they are dating?"interfered Saracen immediately. ,,You don't know?"asked Hopeless stunned. ,,No, but every body else seems to know."snapped saracen sulking. ,,Well I didn't."said Ghastly immediately. ,,Me neither."said Anton with a shrugg.

,,So tell me everything."insisted Saracen ,,When did you start dating?"

,,It all started when Pax was born......"began Erskine.

,,Wait, my daughter was born and you two thought that was the right moment to start making out?"asked Skulldugery looking at them with narrowed eyes.

,,Of course you make it sound like that's a bad thingh. Just think if it like this, instead of only one wonderful thingh, now two happened at the that day."tried Erskime.

,,Are you saying that you and Hopekess getting together is as important as my daughter getting born?"asked Skulldugery dangerously quiet.

,,Well ............"muttered Erskine trying to find the right words.  
He failed.  
,,.......yes?"

If looks could kill, Erskine would drop like a fly.

,,Calm down Skulldugery, he isn't meaning it like this."tried Saracen. Jumping to Erskines aid.

,,Really? How does he means it then?"asked Skulldugery.

,,I don't know......"

,,That could take a while."whispered Ghastly at Anton, who merrily nodded.  
Both of them started to slow their horses until they were a few meters behind the others, still seeing them, but nit hearing them argue.

,,Good plan."noted Hopeless while he slowed his hosere down to.

,,Don't you want to jump to your lovers rescue?"asked Ghastly witha frown.

,,Not really, I am sure he can defend himself."replied Hopeless and added ,,If somebody is going to need help that it us Larrkin. Anton should jump to his rescue."

,,Why should I do that, we are just friends."argued Anton.

Both Ghastly and Hopeless rolled their eyes at that.

...............

Serpine had begun to identify a new threat to their army.  
It had started out as nothingh and they had all thought the problem would resolve itself.  
After all nobody really thought that the eight man would live long enough to become any danger. That they would die on one golf their many suicide missions, like so many others had.  
But somehow they stuck around and refused just to die.  
Maybe because they were to stubborn, maybe because they were such a good unit, maybe it was just plain, old luck.  
Wathever it was, Mevolent had decided it had to end and Serpine was the one who ought to end it.

Eight man, such a small number, during these times, but they astonishing successful.

After he had been ordered to make an end to them, Srpibe had done a littel research.  
At first he had thought of just killing them all, for good.  
But then he concluded that this would probably would fail, after all many people before him had tried and even more had failed and due.  
Serpine had no intention of being one of them.

So he chose instead to see and find out who h one of them was the weak part in the chain.  
Which one could he attracted the best?  
It had been suprisingly easy.

Now that he knew what to do, there was only one thingh left.  
To do it.

With a cruel smile Serpine called for the diablerie.  
He had a job for them.

................

,,Another successful mission."declared Larrkin, unsuccessfully trying to rise the mood.

,,Come on Skull. You can't be mad at me forever."

,,Probably not, but I can at least try."replied Skulldugery.

,,Just think about it ok? It just happened that day, we didn't did it at purpose and if I could I would rewind time and ask him another day out.  
So pleeeeeeeaaaaaase can you forgive me?"asked Erskine.

,,I don't know."answered Skulldugery, but this time he didn't sound as angry as before.

,,I will do whatever it takes for you to forgive me."pleaded Erskine.

,,Really?"asked Skulldugery, looking as if he was actually considering it and finding that didn't sounded so bad.

,,Yes."replied Erskibe making his best effort to look all serious and trustworthy.

,,That does sound interesting."muttered Skulldugery and began to grin.

,,So what should I do?"asked Erskine eagerly.

,,I think you can start with feeling truly sorry."started Skulldugery. ,,Consider it done."replied Erskine quickly. ,,Then I think you can give me quick back rubb when we stopp and maybe massage my feet."mused Skulldugery. And Skulldugery went on and on like this, teasing Erskine with something to do all the time. All in all Skulldugery had a terrible good time. .............. ,,Such a nice house."noticed China when they stopped before it. And indeed it was, made out of dark wood, with cute littel windows and a nice lawn. There was just something about it that told you immediately that it was a family house a house practically made to be filled with memories.

..........

Amare didn't need to hear somebody knocking, she never did, after all she had a few tricks as an alchemist and one of them had always made her now if somone was approaching her.  
Like now.  
She never had liked people coming, without telling her first.  
Unless it was one of her friends or her family.  
But this was diffrent.

Without hesitation she got up and moved to the door and opened it, just as the woman was about to knock.  
She had never seen her before, but Amare had to admit that all the rumours were true.  
The woman was indeed beauty.  
With blue pale eyes, just like her brothers and with black, dark hair.

,,China."  
One simple word.  
One name.  
But so much more too, they both knew that Amare had lost the battle, even before it had begun.  
She didn't needed to be told, she could see the diablerie behind China and she knew that ther was no way out of the blue anymore.  
And it broke Amares heart to know that not only she was lost.  
She could live with that.  
But her littel girl was too, her littel Pax.

,,Nice house."commented China, with a smile, before she attacked drawing a sword.  
Amare dodged and smiled grimly back.  
She knew her chances weren't good, but still....she could make China at least regret her decision to attack her.

................

Skulldugery didn't took his time walking home, he was to eager to see his daughter and his wife.  
A smile blossomed on his face thinking of the both.  
The two womans on the world he truly loved.

What would Pax would be like?  
Would she have learned something new again?  
Would she have grown?  
Drawn a picture?  
Again Skulldugery smiled, but slowly his smile faded away. Once again he had to realise that he missed so much of his daughter's life.

If the war would rage own like this, it could be many more years, before he would come home and stay home. Until then, he would only see pieces of his daughters life, more of a distant uncle to her, then a father.

But Skulldugery banished these thoughts put of his head, he could only hope that the war wouldn't rage on for years, he couldn't just back out. After all there were so many othersolduers who went away from their family and fought at the front.

Quickly he got back to think about all the good thinghs. Trying to think about what he could tell his friends about his littel girl. Thinking of his friends ......Erskine and Hopeless, that was something he could tell Amare.

She would probably know already and just look at him with that certain why-are-you-only-noticing-this-now-it-was-so-obivous look.

Turning around the last corner Skulldugery froze. It was a cruel awaking, out of his day dreams. The scenario he could see was.......defeating, terrifying, shocking, saddening, maddening.

Even for him, as a solider who had seen battlefields after battlefields. They had all been bad, full of corpses. But this was way worse.

At least when you went to a battlefield you knew what you would see. You knew that their would lay dead compared and dead friends if yours. You would know that there would be blood, you would know to expect the worse.

Skulldugery hadn't. While walking to his littel house, he had dreamed expecting the best. He got the opposite. Instead of their littel, green lawn, there was now a burned down place and their house was--ashes. Burned down ruins.

But Skulldugery could live with that.

Could live without his house, without a nice law. But he what captured his eyes was Amares sad eyes and his littel daughters frightened eyes, pleading at him.

Asking him to save her.

To help her.

,,No."whispered Skulldugery, unable to accept this. Then looked the man up who stood between his wife and his daughter, one head on his wife's shoulder and one on his daughter shoulder. Ready to kill them.

Both of his beloved ones kneeled before this man. And while Skulldugerys world began to crumble, the man smiled.

Don't let this be true, thought Skulduggery. Please.....don't. Let me wake up let this be a nightmare. Please. Don't.

,,The famous Skulldugery, I always wanted to met you, you know?"asked the man still smiling his green eyes looking like bright sapphires. And even then realised Skulduggery it was to late. But he couldn't admit it, couldn't live with the thought of them dying.

,,Let them go."demanded Skulldugery, his voice was hard and strong. But they both knew that wasn't going to happen. That this was the end for Skulldugery. That this was the part were the dead man, would truly become a dead man.

,,I don't think so."told the man him, still smiling. He didn't seem to take the situation to seriously, in fact the man treated it like a joke.

,,Don't."told Amare him, her bright eyes warning him.

Don't do this.

Turn around.

Walk away. And Skulldugery knew then that Amare only wanted one thing. That at least he would live. But he couldn't do that, even if this was his certain death, so may be it.

,,Don't what?"asked the man with the green eyes with a smirk

,,Don't kill me?" And then his gripped tightened around Amares shoulder. Within a second Skulldugery knew what would happen. Looking around for a weapon he found a dagger, instantly grapping the weapon. At the same time he pushed against the air.

But the man wouldn't budge, didn't even seemed to notice the movement of the air. No the man just pointed his Ted hand lazy at Amare and then- There was screaming and there was unbearable pain in his wife's voice. Before Skulldugery knew what he was doing, he was sprinting.

Trying to attack the man, who was killing his wife. But it was to late. Neither had Skulldugery si hated the slinc then at that moment. The unreal quietness, the absence of noise. Amare waded, realised Skulldugery. And his daughter was dead. And suddenly he was falling. Stumbling over his own feet, falling and the world was spinning. Unable to reach his to fight it, he fall down.

,,What...?"muttered Skulldugery, his voice slurred, but he could still see and hear perfectly.

,,A littel poison on the dagger, don't worry you won't die.....yet."added the man with a smile. ,,But she will."told him the man with the green eyes.

,,I am deeply sorry for your loss.....well not really, but it is always a shame to wnd such a young life, isn't it?"asked the man with a smile and began to walk towards Skulldugery, dragging Pax with him.

,,Don't......"muttered Skulldugery, unable to say anything more. Unable to formulate all the pain he felt at the sight of Amares dead body. And unable to try to stop this man from killing his daughter. A tear fell from his face.

,,I fear I can't stop now,can I? After all I came here to kilm her and now I have to trough with it."replied the man and stopped only a few inches away from Skulldugery.

,,Say goodbye to your father, littel girl."ordered the man with the green eyes.

,,Goodbye dad, love you."said his littel daughter reaching out for him. Her small hands almost touching him. That was before the man jerked her away.

,,That's enough." And with that his littel girl started screaming. It would never leave him, thus memory. Never. There would be nothing that could erase that terror and guilt that he felt, when he heared his littel girl scream.

There was nothing to ease his pain and nothing that ever would make him as furious. He was angry at himself for not being able to save her. But angry too, at the man who was killing her. Taking her away. Ending such an innocent life .

,,Don't worry your next."promised the man.

.................

And indeed he was, a few daysater, after long hours full of torture, Skulldugery knew he was going to die.

The poison that had at first more or less paralyzed him was getting stronger, making it hard to breath. He didn't even had to turn his head to see who had entered, not that he could even if he had wanted to.

,,Missed me?"asked the man with the green eyes with a tired smile.

,,Don't worry it will be over soon."promised the man. For a second Skulduggety wondered of this man felt any guilt about killing his littel girl and Amare. Or if this was just one death of many for him.

Wondered if this man was killing him just for fun, ir maybe because he wanted to make it a littel faster. Skulduggery doubted it very much.

,,Goodbye."told the man him and raised his red hand, pointing at Skulldugery. For one last time, Skulldugery opened his mouth and screamed. Letting out all his pain. But all his hope too. He would see them again. If there was a afterlife he would see them again. And if there was none?

He would at least be nonexistent with them together. While everything went black, Skulldugery couldn't help but feel relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

They were called the dead man, but they never had expected to actually lose one.  
Never.  
Of course they had known that that day, would probably come one day......  
But that still didn't prepared them for the loss.

,,I can't believe it."muttered Hopeless.  
His red hair was falling into his face but he didn't cared.  
Skulldugery was dead.

,,Neither can I."replied Erskine and sat down next to him on the bed.

,,Do you think they will find his body?"asked Hopeless, his voice thin and strained.

,,Don't Hopeless."muttered Ersk and wrapped his arms around Hopeless.

,,Don't ask yourself that."told Erskine him, trying to comfort his boyfriend.  
But he didn't knew how, he too was saddened by the loos, but Hopeless?  
He knew that Hopeless would find one way or another to blame himself.  
His boyfriend was like that.

,,Do you think he died, while we were......?"

,,No, they said Serpine took him to his castle and killed him.....after a while."answered Erskine, wishing he could say something else.  
Wishing he could say, that Skulldugery hadn't suffered.  
That it had been fast.  
But that would be a lie.  
It hadn't been fast.  
It hadn't been without suffering.  
It had been agonising and slow.

,,I can't believe it."told Hopeless him and slowly shoke his head.  
Thinking of his friend who had smiling gone to see his family.  
God.  
Skulldugery family.  
Amare.  
Dead.  
Pax.  
Dead.  
He still could remember the feeling of Pax in his arms, as if she had bern born yesterday.  
Instead of years ago.

,,Don't to do that, don't go down there."asked Erskine him, almost pleading.

,,I just can't help. All I can is wi der how Skulldugery felt, how he was tortured, how he suffered.....while we had......sex."ended Hopeless, closing his eyes.

,,It isn't our fault."told Erskine him.

,,We should have known."insisted Hopeless looking at his boyfriend with desperate eyes.

,,How? We all had a few free days and we almost always spent them away from each other."told Erskmie him.

,,I known. I am so sorry Erskine."apologized Hopeless,, but I just can't help it....."

,,I know. I know."

................

The news seemed to shove a dagger into Ghastlys heart.  
Skulldugery.  
Dead.  
His best friend.  
Dead.  
He just couldn't believe it.  
Couldn't imagine a friend without his noisy loud friend.  
A world were his friend wasn't constantly annoying him.  
It just didn't seemed right.  
Because it wasn't.

Slowly Ghastly sat down, trying g to cope with the news.  
Of couse he knew he should have expected this......  
But still.....

As if his hands had a mind of their own they took a needle and he began to saw.  
It had something calming and reassuring about reminding him of his father sewing.  
A good memory.

While his hands did the moves that had become second nature to him, Ghastly wondered if he could have done anything.  
If Skulduggery had found peace.

...................

,,Dead."

,,I know."replied Saracen with a sigh.  
He and Dexter were both currently in a bar, trying to come to terms with.....the news.

,,I know the we all were constantly living in danger.....but why he?  
Why not me ?  
Or you!"

,,Thank you very much."muttered Saracen.

,,It is just....... he had family you know."told Dexter him.

,,That was probably a bonus in their option."pointed Saracen bitterly out.

,,You are right."replied Dexter slowly.

,,We will revenge them."promised Saraven him.

,,I know."told Dexter him and suddenly there was something cold in Dexter's tone.  
Something Saracen had never heard before.  
With a Shudder he thought, that Serpube should better start running.  
The dead man would come.

..................

,,Do you think he has at least found peace?"asked Larrkin quitly after they had received the news.

,,I don't believe on heaven or hell."answered Anton curtly.

,,Neither fo I."replied Larrkin ,,Bit I think there must be something after death."

,,Well, I don't."

,,So you just think he's gone!"asked Larrkin ,,That seems really.......sad."

,,Sad but true."pointed Anton out ,,Hell and heaven are only something invented by the church. Like the earth being flat.  
Or the earth beeing the center of the universe.  
One day scientists will prove too, that the humans and the world wasn't made in six days.  
And after that they will prove that there is no afterlife."

,,But what is then the point of beeing alive, if we all just die and become nothingh?"asked Larrkin sadly.

,,Living."answered Anton curtly.

,,So you think that's it? Skulldugery is dead and there is nothing left of him?"asked Larrkin sounded defeated.

Looking at his friend Anton sighed.  
For once the ginger looked totally utterly defeated, lost in the loos they were suffering from.  
Skulldugery dead.  
He still couldn't believe it.

,,Maybe there is heaven, I don't know Lar."told Anton his friend.

With sad eyes Larrkin looked at him ,,If there is heaven, I am sure Skulldugery will be there now."

............

It hurt.  
Nothing had ever hurt like this, pained him like this.  
Not even his death.  
Nothing could ever be more agonising then this, thought Skullduggery, slowly trying to wrap his head around what happened.

He had died.  
He knew that.  
About the rest he wasn't so sure.  
Why was he still here?

All he knew was that there was lain.  
Losts of it.  
The agonising pain of beeing ripped apart and to be thrown into a river.

It was all very confusing.

Trying to ease the pain, he began to move, trying to find at least some release.  
And the suddenly something clicked and he had....an arm.  
And the more he loved the more other limos he found.  
A leg, another arm..........

And then he was whole.

And the he stepped out of the waters, that had claimed him for such a long time.

Dead.

But determined.

Serpine had to die.

.................

Suprisingly after the pain didn't came more pain just...........numbness.

He knew he had to go, find his friends and hunt that monster down.  
But a part of him just didn't cared.  
That part was so damn tired and just wanted to do nothingh, to give up and accepted whatever would come.

Every step that he made took a lot out of him and it took all of him, to not just lay down and never move again.  
But every time, he came near to giving up, he remebered the faces of his daughter and wife.  
Then he carried on.  
Step for step.  
Agonising himself, with not giving up, he carried on.

When he finally met his friends.........it was.....hatd and disappointing.

He could see the shock in their faces.  
Not to suprising, when you met your friends again and you have become and walking and talking Skeleton.  
Not that Skulldugery talked much.

But after they were over the shock they were happy and did all they could to be there.  
Tried to cheer him up, talk to him or just give him done company.

But Skulldugery couldn't bring himself to care.

,,Your life didn't ended with theirs."stated Hopeless one day, sitting next to Skulldugery.

Before them were the ruins of what had been Skulldugery house.  
The ruins of his happy life.

Skulldugery didn't bothered with a reply, after all it was a statement of something obvious.

,,Do you feel guilty?"asked Hopeless him then with a sigh.

Still no answer, but Skulldugery did sometimes wonder, if he could have saved them.  
If he could been faster, stronger....better.

,,Because I do."told Hopeless him with a sigh ,,I feel guilty and I feel guilty too, for seeing you like this......not because you are a skeleton, but because it seems as if you have just given up......"

,,I haven't."told Skulldugery him quitly.  
Even trough heat be many thinghs right now, depressed, angry, confused, numb.  
But he hadn't given up.  
He would never.

,,Then let us help you."asked Hopeless him quitly ,,tell us, talk to us, just......"

There were no words for what Hopeless was trying to tell him, but Skulldugery knew anyway.  
He knew about the walls between him and his friends.  
Knew that they seemed all to live in separate worlds.  
He in his world of pain, loos and anger and they in the real world.

,,I am sorry."told Skulldugery.  
And he was.

With that he got up and left.

.... ........

He knew that his friends were searching for him and that they were only looking out for him.  
That they were only having the best intentions.

But he couldn't go back.  
Not with the knowledge that like this he had no chance to escape the nightmare he was living.  
To kill Serpine, Skulldugery figured out, he needed power.  
Much more power.

And he had a plan to get exactly what he wanted.

Standing completly quiet he raised his hand towards the cold stone door and knocked.  
At least half an hour went by before he heard steps and after that it took some more time still, before the door was opened.

,,I never thought you would come."admit the man with the dark cane.

,,Here I am."replied Skulldugery coldly.

,,Then come in."told then man him.

..............

Following Solomon into the darkness Skulldugery knew that he was getting closer to his goal.  
Or at least he hoped.

,,I hope you know that you can never talk about what will happen here."announced Solomon tiwards him.

Skulldugery merly nodded, he always knew that and he had no problem with that.  
Not did he intend to find out to Temples secrets nor did he wanted to anger them.  
He was simply here to learn.

,,Just teach me."ordered Skulldugery him.

,,Of course."muttered Solomon and led him to a big room.

And with that it began.

The power came easily enough.  
Naturally even and maybe even to easy.  
After always having studied so hard to become a good elemental, the time it took him to make progress in democracy was astonishing.

After having felt powerless and helpless for such a long time, Skulldugery really began to grow to appreciate the feeling of power.  
Since his family had denied he had felt depressed, anger, sad, confused and unable to take his fate in his own hand.

But suddenly everything seemed possible.

,,You have to be careful."warned Solomon him more then once.

,,If course."muttered Skulldugery and ignored him.  
And it worked fine.

His teacher thought him and his power grew.  
Until they called him their deathbringer.

It amused Skulldugery how right they were with that, but still didn't understood it.  
He wouldn't be their saviour.  
Bo, he wouldn't save the world, he hadn't came for that.  
He had only come for the teaching.  
But he would bring death.  
Even trough to only one person.  
Serpine.

................

With time it became clear, that he had to chose a object to transfer his magic in.  
A ring, he thought at first.  
Easy transbortable, small and not obvious.  
But then a ring could be easily stolen.  
So he thought it over again.

,,It is ready."announced the blacksmith.  
A woman with a broad smile and looking with a certain pride in her eyes at her work.  
She had every right to be proud.  
The work she had done, was amazing.

An amour truly fit for the power it would be filled with.

,,Thank you."

....... ........

After putting the armored on he knew he was ready.  
He could feel the power on the tip of his fingers.  
Eager to serve him.  
Pulsating, almost making him feel alive again.  
Strange he thought, that he felt most alive trough the magic of death.

,,Wo are you?"  
A group if soldiers surrounding.

At this point Skulldugery didn't even know what the uniforms they were wearing meant.  
Were they his enemy?  
Or were they his allies?

For a second he considered talking, asking them which side they stood on.  
But there was a much easier way........

Reaching out, he took the magic he now possed and used it just like Solomon had shown him.  
He had to admit that Slomon had been a good teacher, it was over in seconds.  
And it felt strange........  
Somehow good.

Not particularly because it brought pleasure, but because somehow it stopped making him feel powerless.  
Suddenly he wasn't the victim anymore.  
He was in charge now

,,I am Lord Vile."announced he then, even trough it probably was no one around to hear it.  
Not with all thses soldiers dead.

..................

After killing so many, the nightmare came as an suprise to Serpine.  
It was strange, because he still didn't felt guilty.

Slowly he started moving, thinkg of getting up and going for a walk.  
Maybe that would clear his mind.

,,What are you doing?"asked a grumpy and tired sounding voice.  
Of course.

For a second Serpine almost laughed.  
He had just forgotten that Vangeous was in the bed too.

,,I'm going for a walk."

,,Why?"  
A good question Serpine had to admit.  
And truth be told, he couldn't really answer it, because he didn't really know.

,,I had a nightmare."told Serpine him slowly after a pause.  
For a second he hadn't been sure if he should tell Vangeous.  
But then, it wasn't such an uncommon thingh and surely nothing to be ashamed of.

,,About what.?"  
For a moment Serpine froze, thinking he couldn't remember.  
But he did.  
Closing his eyes he tried to get rid of the images that were flooding his mind suddenly.  
He had not the intention to life trough the nightmare a second time.

,,I don't know."  
It was a blunt lie, but Serpine couldn't bring that subject up again.  
Not after they had argued so much about it the last time.  
For a second he felt guilty for lying, but then it is for the best thought Serpine.

,,Just try to sleep."told Vangeous him, still sounding tired and exhausted.  
For a second Serpine felt annoyed, beeing dismissed that easily.  
But then pressed his lover a short kiss to his neck and he relaxed.

With a sigh Serpine laid down again and tried to relaxed.  
But sleep just wouldn't come, because every time he closed his eyes, he saw the littel girl dying again.  
Saw himself killing her again, even trough her big eyes begged him.

It wasn't so much guilt he felt at that moment, but rather the regret of feeling no guilt at all.  
I killed a littel girl and all I feel.......  
......is nothingh at all, thought Serpine.

What a cruel monster am I?

...............

After killing the soldiers, Vile wanted more.  
More blood.  
More dead.

There deaths were strangely boosting his power, he was feeding of them.  
Drinking them in.  
And it felt soooooo good.

It was like beeing high.  
Or at least Skulldugery imagined that mist be how people felt, when they got high.

Power seemed to fill him and well not literally run trough every of his veins.

As soon as he had absorbed their deaths he left.  
Searching for more.

.................

,,Do you think it was just to much, with his family dead?"asked Ghastly, sitting next to Hopeless.

,,I don't know, maybe he just needs some time....alone."

Both of them looked unsure at each other.  
It had always been the three of them and later it had been all of them.  
But just the two of them?  
Strange.


End file.
